


Dreams Only Last For A Night (Stay Awake)

by MystericaEngland (MystericasMercy), wolfwithpanthereyes



Series: Blueberries and Plums [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel 616/MCU Hybrid, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Could be canon if you believe hard enough, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Not really but I needed to make that reference due to the fic's title, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleep Sex, Tony Stark is at an All Time Low, Wet Dream, haha hard... I'm so funny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystericasMercy/pseuds/MystericaEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' breath was hot and short against the soft skin of Tony's thigh, frigid in comparison to the fire that his tongue was.</p><p>Part 3 of the Blueberries and Plums series. I regret everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Only Last For A Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. Just. Listen. I don't usually write things like that. It was just. I saw a prompt that involved Character A moaning Character B's name, and I just. Had an urge to write. Don't judge me, I'm the only one allowed to judge me for this. Be prepared for badly written porn.

It didn't go as they had planned it. Or rather, they hadn't made much progress on their mission yet, which is why Bucky and Tony still found themselves in hotel room after hotel room, remaining undercover together; although domestic might have been the better word for them. This night especially, it seemed like the two of them had all but forgotten their mission, finding themselves watching Once Upon A Time, when Tony shouted “Just kiss already!” agitatedly at Emma and Killian, groaning loudly because it was just so clear that they've had the right dynamics. Bucky, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and told him to calm down, pulling him back on the bed and chuckling at the outraged huff he gained from the genius. “No, you don't get it. They're obviously true love, and yet they refuse to see it. Why can't they see it? Just kiss, god dammit!” With a smirk, Bucky leant in closer towards Tony, blew against his neck, and whispered “well, that wouldn't be unlike another pair we know, would it?” Tony tensed for just the split of a second, letting out a breath he involuntarily held, and retorted: “Oh, sure, but I think Natasha could also kill you with her thighs, and I'm not sure which one would happen first; the kiss or the kill.”

After that, Bucky dropped the subject. He wouldn't push something that wouldn't bear fruit anytime soon; if he was tripping too fast now, he wouldn't be able to pull himself together anymore. It didn't take long, however, for Tony's exhaustion to catch up with him, and when the shorter man was about to fall asleep on his shoulder, Bucky also couldn't keep himself from pressing a gentle kiss against his temple before laying him down properly in their bed, gaining a mumbled protest which he decidedly ignored. 

When Bucky himself, however, attempted to doze off, he found himself unable to do so. No matter how hard he tried, how many different positions he took, he just couldn't get any shut-eye. What surprised him then was Tony's mumble of his name, and how he reached out for the other, splaying his hand across his chest and letting it wander down until it fell back on the sheets. At first Bucky's thoughts were too deeply focused on the old saying of how you become unable to sleep once somebody dreams about you, but when he noticed how Tony began to squirm, he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts, fearing that his bed-partner may have a panic attack or another sort of nightmare. What Tony was dreaming about, however, was anything but, as Bucky soon realised when he felt something hard touching his thighs and Tony squirming closer to him, taking all the friction he could get and making Bucky breathe in sharply, finding himself caught in a cold sweat.

_ James' breath was hot and short against the soft skin of Tony's thigh, frigid in comparison to the fire that his tongue was. The billionaire writhed under his touch, and at the mercy of his sucking and biting, he was simply melting in his grasp. It doesn't stop there, though. When Tony lets out another moan, James stops and gently strokes his own dick once, twice, before lubing it up and putting it inside of Tony slowly, carefully. It's so deliberate and loving, so unlike all the other times Tony had been with a man before, where it was rough and demanding, merely a way to gain relief. He was practically shaking from the intensity of it all, falling apart with every thrust – slow, shallow, making breathily gasps escape Tony's mouth with every move. _

Besides Bucky, Tony was panting and writing against him, arching and pushing against him, every once in a while resting his head against Bucky's chest, or brushing the assassin's own hard-on in his movements. He wants to take him then and there, having heard his own name enough times to know that Tony wants him, too, but he couldn't. Not without explicit consent. Not while Tony was in such a state where he may mistake the situation for a dream, even when he wakes up. But with every shriek of joy that left Tony's lips, he could feel himself growing harder. So instead, he curses and begins palming himself, hoping that the other wouldn't come awake while he jerked off to his wet dream, his own breathing picking up and choking down a moan.

_ James was bent over Tony, his arms wrapped around his torso, while the two of them exchanged sloppy kisses and sucked on each other's lips. When Tony pushed his hips up a bit, he was practically screaming, with the new angle allowing James to hit him just in the right spot, just where he needed it. And the best part was that he could also hear James come undone, finding each other at the other man's mercy, an experience he had never shared with anyone else before. They changed their positions, with Tony now straddling James, bouncing up and down on his cock while his own glistening dick bobbed against his stomach. He knew that he didn't need to be touched by James in order to come, didn't want to, so when the other moved his hand towards his dick, he pushed it away, gasping loudly as James' dick thrust deeper into him. _

_ Tony screamed his name over and over again, and James started biting his shoulder, sucking love bites into his skin and scraping the skin of his neck before finally nibbling his earlobe and whispering into his ear. “Anthoska, you feel so good, doll, I bet you want to come, babe, please come for me.” Tony's breath hitches at that, and moments later, he comes across his own chest, across James', and keeps coming as his teammate thrusts further into him, erratically chasing his own orgasm until he spills into him, come sliding down as he carries on, leaving them both spent and panting, chests heaving.  _

With a strangled cry of Bucky's name, Tony came, and the sound of the genius' orgasm was enough to push himself over the edge. This ship was sinking fast, and he had no idea what to do, because he certainly wasn't a captain that could save it. He was done for, the Stark had taken over his heart, making him change all his beliefs about himself. Sadly, dreams like those could only last for a night, and once Tony would wake up, none of this would have officially happened. But he was nothing if not dedicated, and dedication like that would last a lifetime. He would show the other just how much of a good thing they could be. After he changed his underwear, however, he was too exhausted to overthink anymore, and simply fell asleep.

Later, early in the morning, Tony would wake up, feeling his clothes stick to him and quickly disposing of them, fearing of what James might think if he saw him like this. Noticing that the other was still asleep, however, he leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling to himself about the thought of being with him, while knowing that ultimately, it could never happen. Saying a quiet “I love you,” Tony lay down again, nestling against James and letting himself be embraced by the super soldier, and fell asleep once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any prompts? Message me on tumblr!  
> http://mystericaengland.tumblr.com/ask


	2. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was added for the lovely wolfwithpanthereyes, who prompted me to add a scene based on Iron Man 3's post-credit scene.
> 
> Also, she provided a lot of Bruce's text, which is why I chose to add her as a co-author.

“There's just something about getting everything off my chest, putting it out there in the open, instead of holding it in... that's what makes people lovesick, y'know.” Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose a moment later. “Damn, I had no idea you were such a good listener, Brucie-Bear. It's amazing... to be able to share all my intimate thoughts with someone, it really does cut the weight of it in half.”

 

A soft snore came from Bruce's end, at which Tony opened one eye and threw a pillow at his best friend, who gasped in return. “C'mon, are you for real? Again? I know you're not that kind of doctor- neither am I. But even with my seven degrees that aren't in this subject, I'd at least listen to my friend talk about his original wound!” There was no anger in his voice, only humour, because he had long since sensed that the other was merely messing with him. Clearing his throat, Bruce looked at Tony with a small smile. “Well, it's not my training?”

 

“U-hum, you don't have the temperament. Been there, done that, let's carry on, alright, my beautiful cabbage?” A fond expression appeared on the scientist's face before he shook his head. “Sleep sex. Intriguing. I can't believe you're making me talk about your sex dreams when it's not even noon, though. But since you're having dreams about Barnes now... how long has that been going on?” As Bruce started making notes, Tony admitted that it began during their mission together, and didn't seem to end since then. He's had so many dreams ever since he had been faced with a half-naked Bucky, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Some were more extreme, others were just simple dates. It seemed like he wanted to go all-out with his teammate.

 

“I have but one question left. Does Barnes ship Jefferson with Emma and Hook?” Tony blinked like a deer in the headlights at that question and began stammering a little. “So you've noticed it, too, huh? That James looks like Jefferson... well... personally, I can't help but seeing the three together.” What he didn't say was that this may as well have been because he could identify as Killian Jones – not that he had to, Bruce understood him without words, as his knowing smile indicated.

 

And in that moment, Tony wished that Bruce would have slept through their talk again, and let his head fall back with a groan once Bruce announced his understanding of the situation. He was done for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any prompts? Message me on tumblr!  
> http://mystericaengland.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
